Contigo
by Angie Jb
Summary: Una historia alternativa, expresada en dos dimensiones o posibilidades. Diferencio cada una con un color diferente... ¿Que pasaría en una realidad y en otra, si Albert recupera o no su memoria? ¿Qué? La pregunta ha sido planteada sin número de veces por los fans :) Esta es tan solo mi versión. Y va dedicada a mi amiga CFRio porque éste era el que más le gustaba de mi legajo... :)


**Contigo…**

_**Historias alternativas de Candy Candy**_

**Octubre 2009**

_**Angie Velarde / Angie Jb / Angie Jaba**_

_**Dedicatoria especial para CFRio « porque es tuya »**_

* * *

La tela a cuadros azul y blanco flotó en el aire cuando Candi la agitó para colocarla sobre el césped. Sin prisas, sacó de una cesta de mimbre los diferentes recipientes con comida para acomodarlos sobre el mantel.

El sol casi llegaba al cenit. Albert no tardaría mucho. En la orilla del lago algunos patos graznaban y se zambullían buscando comida. La brisa fresca agitaba un poco los rizos que flotaban en su cabello suelto. Candi tomó un listón y agarró su cabello en una cola de caballo mientras se sentaba en el pasto. Se tumbaría sobre la hierba, cuan larga era y además de muy buena gana, pero… "_**no era propio de una dama**_" según el criterio de la tía Elroy, que además estaba en Lakewood… y con la tía cerca… no, definitivamente no era buena idea exponerse a otro regaño.

_**¡Caray, qué desperdicio de un día tan perfecto!**_ – dijo en voz alta

Buscó por los alrededores. No se veía nadie. _**"¡Bueno!... ¿Por qué no?"**_, estiró sus brazos hacia el sol y se dejó caer lentamente hacia atrás, sintiendo la frescura de la tierra en su espalda. Cerró los ojos con el sol de frente… unas cuantas pecas más no iban a hacer la gran diferencia.

_**¡Qué delicia! –**_ exclamó relajada, cuando una sombra bloqueó su delirio con el sol.

_**Un paisaje estupendo…**_ – murmuró Albert admirándola tendida sobre la hierba con expresión relajada y el cabello desparramado al perder la cinta con que se lo había sujetado un poco antes.

Albert puso una rodilla en el suelo acercándose a Candi. Sonriendo se tumbó no muy cerca de ella… justo a la distancia de un abrazo.

Candi no se movió un ápice. El aroma de Albert la envolvió lentamente – _**"el día perfecto y la compañía perfecta" **_– pensó. Luego abrió sus ojos y todavía tendida en el suelo buscó a Albert, quién la miraba con seriedad mientras humedecía sus labios. Inmediatamente el rubor apresó las mejillas de la chica y sonriendo se sentó.

_**Lo siento Albert… No debí recostarme pero no pude resistirlo**_ – se disculpó mirándolo con ternura mientras trataba de arreglar nuevamente su cabello, apretando un poco más la cinta.

_**No te preocupes princesa. Te entiendo perfectamente… además no le diré ni una palabra de esto a la Tía Elroy**_ – terminó guiñándole el ojo.

_**¿Te he dicho ya que te quiero?**_ – la pregunta surgió a quemarropa de los labios de Candi, sin siquiera pensarlo… su corazón había hablado. Turbada se levantó con rapidez para ordenar las viandas y empezar a comer.

Albert curvó sus labios con una sonrisa encantadora. Se acercó hasta colocarse tras ella y musitó con voz ronca en su oído…

_**Te amo Candi…**_

El temblor empezó en el lóbulo de la oreja y continuó por el cuello recorriendo la espalda, erizando su piel en una fracción de segundo. Un vaso se escapó de sus manos derramando su contenido sobre el mantel.

_**¡Mire lo que ha provocado Señor Andrew!**_ – le reto Candi fingiendo enojo, mientras se levantaba para sentarse al otro extremo de la manta, a una prudente distancia de él… ansiaba besarlo y terminaría lanzándose a sus brazos estando tan cerca. Le aterraba que llegara la tía Elroy en ese preciso instante. Después de todo, ella sabía que estaban ahí en el picnic, y los vigilaba constantemente.

_**No has escapado aún de mí Candi…**_ \- dijo Albert devorando sus ojos verdes intensamente - _**… pero la verdad es que estoy hambriento, así que digamos que esta es una tregua… estás a salvo por el momento**_ – terminó animado

_**Muy bien, ponte cómodo**_ – pidió Candi. Albert se encogió de hombros e hizo el ademán de levantarse para situarse junto a ella. Candi le dijo rápidamente con una risa complacida – _**quiero decir, exactamente donde estás Albert**_

A lo lejos, una anciana veía la escena pensativa y preocupada.

_**Esos dos no podrán contenerse por mucho tiempo…**_ – pensó, antes de levantarse de la silla con calma y caminar junto con Dorothy hacia la casa de Lakewood.

La comida resultó sencilla pero deliciosa, y el tiempo pasó entre risas y comentarios acerca de cómo habían pasado el día en sus respectivos trabajos.

Luego de guardar los platos y cubiertos en la canasta, Albert se puso en pie y le extendió una mano a Candi.

_**¿Qué te parece si caminamos un poco ahora?**_ – le dijo invitándola

_**¡Me parece una excelente idea!**_ – contestó Candi tomando una manzana de la canasta – …_**es para el camino ¿quieres una?**_

_**¡Claro!**_

Caminaron unos cien metros por la orilla del lago en silencio, disfrutando de la tarde. Albert viendo hacia el lago tomó disimuladamente la mano de su novia, entretejiendo sus dedos con los de ella. Candi respondió acariciando suavemente con su pulgar el dorso de la mano de Albert y con ese sencillo contacto el corazón de Albert casi se le salió del pecho.

El se detuvo y la miró. Candi inclinó su cara hacia adelante, en sus oídos retumbaban estruendosos sus propios latidos. Sabía que la besaría y no quería evitarlo… de ninguna manera. Con delicadeza Albert levantó su mentón y se acercó lentamente. Candi recibió con ansia el húmedo beso en los labios. El soltó su mano y le pasó el brazo por la cintura mientras continuaba besándola. Tomó aliento y luego la abrazó acariciando su cabello. Debía controlarse. Suspiró profundamente.

_**Albert**_ – murmuró Candi pegada a su pecho – _**¿te imaginas como sería todo si no hubieras recobrado tu memoria?... si tu alma de vagabundo no te hubiera permitido permanecer en el mismo lugar tanto tiempo… quizás te hubieras marchado a seguir recorriendo el mundo, y no hubiera sabido más de ti… y no estaríamos juntos…**_

Albert se quedó pensativo por unos segundos y luego respondió acariciando su mejilla.

_**Estaríamos exactamente igual que ahora Candi. No importa cómo, pero estaría contigo… estoy seguro de ello**_.

* * *

_**EL INFINITO DE LAS POSIBILIDADES…**_

"_**¿Y SI NO HUBIERAS RECUPERADO LA MEMORIA ALBERT,… SEGUIRÍAMOS JUNTOS?**_

¿Pero por qué? ¡dame una buena razón!... ¿por qué te vas?

Candi lo retaba temblando, enojada… ofendida… dolida. El miedo la invadió de tan solo imaginar la ausencia de ese joven en su vida. No, por favor…

_**Por favor Albert… **_

Albert la miró con tristeza. Se llevó las manos al cabello desesperado y sin poder dominarse, llegó hasta ella, la sujetó fuertemente por los hombros y le dijo en un grito:

_**¡Porque te amo Candi!... Porque no puedo seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo que tú con este sentimiento que me llena y me vacía el alma sin piedad… porque tú me ves como un hermano y yo no puedo vivir sin ti…**_

Candi asombrada lo miraba sin pestañear; gruesas lágrimas rodaban incontenibles por sus mejillas. Su intuición le reveló desde hace tiempo esa realidad y la ignoró. Ella misma estaba confundida por toda la revolución que provocaba Albert en su interior… El silencio de Candi agobió más el ánimo de Albert. No decía nada, pensó, porque seguramente no podría corresponderle. Albert se apoyó en la pared un momento. Luego tomó su bolsa de viaje y se dirigió a la puerta sin voltear. En un murmullo casi inaudible se despidió abatido

_**Candi… lo siento… no debí hablar de esto… además tu no tienes la culpa… comprende que lo único que me queda es irme… gracias por todo pequeña**_

Albert salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se iba, Albert se iba. Y si no sentía nada por él, ¿por qué se derrumbaba todo a su alrededor? No, no se podía ir… no podía perderlo para siempre… Llorando como una niña salió corriendo tras el. _**"¡No por Dios, no te perderé!"**_ se repetía mientras repasaba la calle con la mirada afligida… recorrió dos, tres cuadras… no había rastro de él... La certeza de haberlo perdido se materializó en su mente _**"¡No, no, no!"...**_ Con la cara bañada en llanto regresó sobre sus pasos. Candi se recargó en la cerca, dentro del jardín del edificio de departamentos donde vivía. Desde muy hondo surgió un grito que desgarró su corazón y acabó con el poco control que le quedaba…

_**¡Albert!... **_

Nunca se había sentido tan sola… no podía soportar una despedida más, otra renuncia más… Fue cayendo lentamente hasta quedar hincada, con la cabeza hundida entre los hombros, mientras profundos sollozos sacudían su cuerpo. Dio un golpe al suelo y luego otro… ¿Por qué no lo entendió antes? ¡Era tan claro ahora!...Lo amaba... pero ya todo era inútil, el se había ido.

Un breve pisoteo en la hojarasca del jardín interrumpió sus lamentos. Una mano tocó su cabello apenas. Candi dejó de llorar y cerró sus ojos con fuerza… la vida le volvió al cuerpo… no necesitaba voltear para saber qué él estaba ahí. Entre sollozos de alivio se incorporó lanzándose a los brazos de ese hombre que amaba con todo su ser.

"**Tu sexto sentido sueña conmigo, sé que pronto estaremos unidos**

**Esa sonrisa traviesa que vive conmigo, se que pronto estaré en tu camino"**

Eligieron mayo. Candi deseaba una sencilla e íntima ceremonia, donde vivió los años más felices de su niñez. Albert estuvo de acuerdo, primero porque quería complacer el anhelo de Candi y luego porque el Hogar de Pony, y sobre todo la Colina de Pony apaciguaba su mente mágicamente. Su boda les daría un nuevo motivo para llevar todo ese paisaje en el corazón para siempre.

El día fijado para la ceremonia había llegado por fin. El Hogar nunca había lucido tan espléndido como en esa mañana.

Los amigos más cercanos empezaron a llegar. Era la primera vez que se celebraba una boda en el Hogar. Los niños esperaban emocionados ese gran día para poder ofrecerle a Candi el regalo que habían preparado con el mayor esmero. Cada ventana del Hogar de Pony, lucía gruesas guirnaldas tejidas con hierbas aromáticas y flores silvestres de los más diversos colores. La puerta mostraba además del arco de flores que hacía juego con las guirnaldas de las ventanas, pequeñas palomas dispersas, elaboradas delicadamente con algodón y hojas de pinos. Los detalles, las largas horas invertidas por los niños pero sobre todo sus caritas de satisfacción al ver su obra terminada, enternecieron a Candi hasta las lágrimas.

Los invitados callaron; la música suave de violines acarició el ambiente con una melodía romántica. Un murmullo de admiración se dejó sentir. Ataviada con un vestido blanco bordeado con encajes sencillos que llegaban al suelo, Candi atravesó la puerta de flores con la cara cubierta por un velo fino y delgado que permitía ver sus brillantes ojos verdes. Su cabello recogido pulcramente detrás de la nuca estaba adornado con pequeños rosas blancas. Un gran ramo atado con lazos rosas y blancos de dulce Candi que Archie consiguió en Lakewood, completaba el conjunto de forma perfecta. Se sentía nerviosa y feliz como nunca. Paró un instante guardando en su mente la imagen del apuesto joven rubio que la esperaba gallardo y ansioso al pie del padre Árbol… "_**nadie como tú, y solamente tú"**_ pensó Candi mirándolo con devoción.

Candi avanzó lenta y cuidadosamente sobre la hierba fresca de la ladera. Bordeando todo el sendero, los niños habían colocado ramos de flores silvestres de colores tenues. La brisa revolvía el velo que la envolvía delicadamente, y la falda ondeaba vaporosa a cada paso.

Mientras Paty y su abuela Martha se mecían al ritmo de las notas tocando la marcha nupcial en sus violines, contemplaban a la novia quién les devolvía miradas cargadas de agradecimiento. Ahí estaban todas y cada una de las personas que habían significado algo importante para ella…

Albert nunca se había sentido tan poderoso, tan grande, tan hombre… y al mismo tiempo tan totalmente postrado a los pies de alguien como ahora. En su mirada se leía un amor totalmente incondicional… increíblemente su sueño era real y cubría sus mejores expectativas: vivir para siempre junto a ella, a su Candi.

Su cabello más corto de lo habitual, se mecía rebelde con un soplo de aire. El traje negro pulcro y austero, acentuaba elegantemente su porte, su espalda ancha, sus brazos fuertes y los finos rasgos masculinos en su faz. Un pequeño ramillete de botones de rosa adornaba su solapa haciendo juego con los que llevaba Candi en el peinado. Su mirada apasionada no se despegaba ni un segundo de la mujer que caminaba decididamente hacia su vida.

Albert se encontraba ahí parado mirándola, ordenándole, rogándole sin hablar que no se apartara jamás de él.

Candi llegó al fin frente a Albert quien tomó una de sus manos e inclinándose depositó en ella un beso lento y entrañable sin dejar de mirarla, haciéndola estremecer. Levantó el velo con calma - ¡_**Preciosa!**_ – exclamó embelesado comiéndose con los ojos a su novia.

Candi sostuvo su mirada con amor y orgullo acariciándolo con su silencio. Suspiró hondo y respondió acercándose un poco más a su oído, de forma que solo él podía escucharla.

_**Albert, soy tan tuya como lo es el aire al viento que no pueden ser uno sin el otro... No encuentro las palabras para decirte todo lo que significas para mí… solo que te amo, y quiero estar contigo siempre…**_

Enternecido por sus palabras, apretó la mano que acababa de besar, y contestó en voz baja:

_**Te presiento y te siento tanto que no es necesario hablar una palabra Candi… y al mismo tiempo quisiera poseer todas las que existen para decirte que te amo, y que por fin podré acariciar la vida plenamente… contigo**_

El olor de el invadía cada espacio de Candi haciéndolo suyo. La esencia de ella permanecía en el aire permanentemente, recordándole a Albert que la respiraría siempre.

El sacerdote los miraba con fascinación. Era una bendición unir a dos jóvenes tan enamorados, bajo la sombra de ese magnífico árbol en esa tarde de primavera.

Los invitados se aproximaron un poco más en torno a la pareja, para escuchar los votos matrimoniales y las palabras del sacerdote.

Los niños del hogar de Pony los miraban extasiados y aplaudían en todo momento, incapaces de contenerse. Las lágrimas corrían libres por las mejillas de la Hermana María. Tom sostenía a la Señorita Pony que apretaba su mano con cariño, dichosa por su niña que al fin parecía tener paz después de tantas tribulaciones.

Annie orgullosa de su hermana, tomó el brazo de Archie recargando su cabeza en él, mientras su mano se enlazaba entre sus dedos. Archie respondió con un beso en su frente. Miraba a los novios con nostalgia. Mucho tiempo atrás habría apostado a su amor por Candi, pero ahora en perspectiva entendía que lo que había sentido era sobre todo admiración por el espíritu libre y fuerte de aquella chiquilla risueña... el tiempo y el amor lo pusieron en el camino correcto, diluyendo cualquier duda. Amaba intensamente a Annie. Y Albert, era simplemente justo lo que Candi necesitaba para ser feliz.

Albert y Candi se arrodillaron frente al sacerdote e inclinaron su cabeza para recibir su bendición.

_**Lo que Dios acaba de unir, que no lo separe el hombre**_ – repitió el sacerdote en tono cariñoso e inclinándose hacia ellos les dijo suavemente – _**mantengan este amor vivo a través de las adversidades y del tiempo, Dios los hará fuertes**_ – luego en voz alta anunció a la concurrencia - …_**desde ahora y para siempre ante Dios y ante los hombres, son ustedes marido y mujer..**_.

Ambos se miraron eufóricos. Por fin, unidos por fin. Albert se levantó y tomando por la cintura a su esposa la atrajo a él, y depositó un beso vehemente que fue correspondido en igual intensidad por Candi, mientras se aferraba a sus brazos. Tan inmensamente feliz se sentía, que al momento de separarse arrojó su ramo al cielo lanzando un grito de alegría, mientras saltaba a los brazos de Albert que la esperaba emocionado, entre los aplausos de todos los asistentes que se acercaron efusivos a felicitar a los novios.

**Todos menos uno. **

George estaba petrificado. La felicidad y la sorpresa no le permitían articular palabra, ni pensar con claridad. Candi lo había invitado a su boda a escondidas de la tía Elroy, y el asistió gustoso sin sospechar jamás que se encontraría al mismo William Albert Andrew tomándola por esposa…

Había pasado meses buscándolo. George apesadumbrado por la desaparición e inminente muerte de William, lo buscó por cielo mar, y tierra, pero fue inútil. Se empecinó tanto en sus pesquisas que descuidó el encargo que tenía, de estar al pendiente de Candi en todo momento.

Albert no aparecía por ningún lado. Aun no se había hecho publico ni al consejo de la familia ni a nadie su casi segura muerte. La tía Elroy no quería aceptarlo, pero George iba perdiendo las esperanzas. Ya lo había dado por perdido en uno sus múltiples viajes por África o en una Europa en plena guerra. La tía, agobiada por la desaparición de William, y por las constantes intrigas de Eliza contra Candi y el "don nadie" que había acogido manchando la reputación y el buen nombre de la familia, se sentía más envejecida que nunca. Esperaba poder casar a Candi con Neel como le sugerían la madre de este y Eliza pero, Candi se anticipó renunciando a su fortuna lo que cambió los planes de los Leegan. El hastío y la desesperación de la tía Elroy llegó a tal punto, que le ordenó a los Leegan mantenerse al margen y no presentarse por un tiempo, para rescatar la poca serenidad y compostura que le quedaba.

Candi no había dado marcha atrás, a pesar de los ruegos y órdenes de la tía para que volviera a la Mansión y se casara con un hombre de bien asegurando de algún modo el destino de la fortuna y los múltiples negocios de la familia. Candi no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a Albert.

La tía Elroy estaba demasiado dolida con ella por haber elegido al vagabundo y renegar del apellido. Pero por respeto a William no podía dejar a Candi desamparada. Muy a su pesar, Candi era lo único que le quedaba de alguna forma de su querido sobrino. Necesitaba hacerla reaccionar para que se olvidara de ese oportunista infeliz, como ella misma le decía. A nadie se le ocurrió investigar quién era el "vago" del que hablaban despectivamente.

Afortunadamente la boda de Candi y Albert pasó desapercibida para los círculos selectos de la sociedad en Chicago. De la familia, los únicos invitados eran George y Archie, quienes no hicieron comentarios a la tía Elroy para evitarle mayores disgustos. George tenía la esperanza de hacerle entender a la tía Elroy que Candi tenía derecho a ser feliz.

Y ahora ahí estaba William, feliz como nunca y casado con la mujer de su vida.

George avanzó con una amplia sonrisa hacia la pareja que recibía las felicitaciones y abrazos de sus amigos y familia. Candi lo vio acercarse inseguro, y suponiendo que se sentiría un poco fuera de lugar caminó hacia él soltando el brazo de Albert. Albert de inmediato extrañó su presencia y la siguió de cerca. George pasaba su mirada de uno a otro, aliviado y contento como hace tiempo no se sentía. Candi le tendió su mano y le comentó cariñosamente a su esposo:

_**Albert, quiero que conozcas al Sr. George Jonhson… uno de mis mejores amigos**_ – añadió con aprecio

_**¡Mucho gusto Sr. Jonhson!... qué bueno que nos acompañe el día de hoy **_– contestó Albert tendiendo la mano al desconcertado George que recibió el saludo como autómata.

_**George, ¡no sabe cuán importante es para mí que usted haya venido en este día tan especial! Se que fue difícil y se lo agradezco doblemente. **_– dijo Candi con sinceridad tomando la mano de George.

_**Señorita Candi, no tiene nada que agradecer. Para mí es un placer poder acompañarla**_ – dijo después de unos segundos de titubeo haciendo una pequeña reverencia a la pareja. Tomando un poco de aire señaló convencido -_**no creo que existan otras dos personas que merezcan estar juntas, tanto como a ustedes dos**_ –.

Miraba de soslayo a Albert esperando alguna reacción, pero Albert le sonrió tranquilo aunque no entendía porque su presencia le daba seguridad, ni porqué ese hombre asumía que Albert "_merecía_" estar con Candi si apenas los habían presentado… Tendría que averiguarlo, se dijo, pero sería después.

Tom y su padre se acercaron a felicitarlos, y con un gesto de disculpa Candi le sonrió a George para atenderlos… George estaba perplejo. ¡Albert no lo había reconocido…!

Después de una comida amena y deliciosa a las puertas del Hogar de Pony, una de las niñas del hogar preguntó con un grito - _**¿A qué hora van a bailar los novios? **_ \- haciéndose oír sobre la plática animada de sobremesa que sostenían los comensales.

_**¡No se diga más!**_ – señaló levantándose la abuela Martha -. _**Vamos Paty, todavía no hemos entregado nuestro último regalo especial.**_

Paty tomó su violín, y junto con su abuela inició los acordes de un vals delicioso.

Albert contemplaba con adoración a Candi. Se puso en pie y extendió su mano invitándola a bailar. Ella posó la mano sobre la suya, y se levantó despacio hacia él. Sus miradas se encontraron. Candi cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente, dejándose llevar por su marido como si estuvieran solos… "_**¡qué delicioso contacto con su cuerpo, con su olor…!"**_ Pensó Candi suspirando profundamente y mirándolo fascinada. Con cada roce y movimiento al compás de sus suaves caderas, Albert la acercaba más a él ciñéndola por el breve talle. Deseaba arrebatarle un beso ahogándose en su garganta… sus miradas no se despegaron un momento acariciando su presente y su futuro… una eternidad esperando por ellos… El vals terminó con un atronador aplauso que sacó de la ensoñación a los novios, quienes intercambiaron sonrisas cómplices. Todo estaba resultado perfecto, no tenían más que pedir.

Empezaba a oscurecer. Candi se acercó a la Señorita Pony abrazándola en silencio por unos minutos. La Hermana María se aproximó y acarició la cabeza de su niña conteniendo las lágrimas.

_**Señorita Pony, Hermana María. ¡Gracias por todo!...**_ _**¡es un sueño y todo ha sido exquisito e inolvidable!... ¡nunca podré agradecerles lo suficiente!**_

_**¡Candi!**_ – dijo la Señorita Pony extendiendo sus manos para acariciar las mejillas de la joven – _**El Hogar será siempre tu casa. Estamos honradas de que lo hallas elegido para este momento tan especial… ¿verdad hermana María?**_

La Hermana María no podía hablar. Con un manoteo cariñoso atrajo a Candi hacia su pecho abrazándola tiernamente, con la imagen viva en su mente, de aquella preciosa bebé que descubrió entre la nieve a los pies del padre Árbol, hace tanto tiempo.

Rápidamente Annie se acercó para atrapar a Candi y a la Hermana María en un gran abrazo.

_**Candi… **_\- empezó Annie –…_**me he quedado sin palabras, solo se me ocurre decirte cuánto te quiero**_ – dijo estremeciéndose. Después de un breve momento se fueron soltando entre risas, y Annie secándose las mejillas dijo convencida– _**sé que siempre serán felices... ¡y estoy muy contenta por ustedes!**_

_**¡Oh Annie!**_ – exclamó Candi –_** te quiero tanto…**_

Archie, se adelantó para abrazar a Annie

_**Me queda claro que serán dichosos... **_– dijo y fijándose en el joven rubio agregó – _**y que Albert te cuidará y te amará como nadie más lo podría hacer.**_

_**Tenlo por seguro Archie.**_ – contestó Albert extendiendo la mano a Archie, quién lo jaló dándole un abrazo lleno de afecto.

_**Hija, creo que es tiempo de que se retiren o pueden perder el tren**_ – señaló la Hermana María más tranquila y tomando un poco de aire.

_**Si no les parece imprudente…**_ – intervino George que había permanecido respetuosamente al margen – _**me ofrezco para llevarlos a la terminal o a dónde ustedes decidan. Tengo bastante tiempo libre y para mí sería un placer… **_

_**¿Podrías hacerlo George?**_ – preguntó complacido Archie – _**yo estaba por ofrecerme, pero se ha hecho tarde y prometí a los padres de Annie volver en tres horas más a su casa cercana a Lakewood, y apenas tengo tiempo… **_

_**Claro que si, Joven Archie, sin ningún problema…**_ \- contestó George sonriendo discretamente

_**¡No se diga más!**_ – intervino Albert - _**¿George, verdad?**_ – George asintió – _**le agradecemos y aceptamos su ofrecimiento**_– y volviéndose a Candi le preguntó - _**¿estás lista amor? – **_

_**Dame un minuto y estaré lista. **_ – le contestó levantando un poco la falda del vestido para dirigirse apresurada al Hogar, a cambiar su ropa.

El camino hacia la terminal fue largo pero animado. Candi no dejaba de hablar y hablar describiéndole a George cómo había conocido a Albert al caer al pie de la cascada, de sus visitas en el Zoológico de Londres, de cómo llegó al hospital sin memoria y finalmente de cómo se fueron enamorando poco a poco. George conducía el auto con la mirada fija en la carretera, pero no perdía detalle de todo lo que la parlanchina chica le estaba aclarando sobre esos años de infructuosa búsqueda. Incluso la alentaba con discreción a seguir hablando y le hacía preguntas para conocer detalles específicos cuando no le quedaba claro alguna información.

Candi esperaba que George, conociendo todos los antecedentes de Albert y de su relación, pudiera hacer entrar en razón a la tía acerca de su matrimonio. A pesar de todo la respetaba; ella había sido como una madre para Archie, Stear y Anthony… y tan solo por eso merecía cierta consideración.

Luego Candi comentó acerca del lugar a dónde irían en su viaje de bodas, una pequeña cabaña al margen del lago Woodside. Después volverían a un nuevo departamento que habían elegido en un punto más cercano al trabajo de Albert, que quedaba de paso al Hospital. Albert la secundaba ocasionalmente, corroborando lo que decía o precisando algún dato, pero la mayor parte del tiempo la pasó admirando a su esposa, abrazándola, dejando un beso furtivo en su mejilla.

George sonreía satisfecho. Los veía por el espejo retrovisor, sabiendo que por fin William había conseguido lo que siempre soñó aún sin saberlo. William había perdido la memoria, pero su corazón retuvo el recuerdo del amor a Candi. Y a la primera provocación, salió nuevamente a flote... Para George era increíble cómo ese joven había recorrido medio mundo sin recuerdos para llegar precisamente al regazo de su Candi. Nada hubiera podido hacer la tía Elroy ni nadie contra ese sentimiento. Nada.

Llegaron a la estación a tiempo. George ayudó con el equipaje, aunque era mínimo. Se despidió inclinando su cabeza hacia Candi, pero esta lo sorprendió saltando a sus brazos y ofreciéndole un abrazo cariñoso. Albert sonrió al ver la cara de George y alargó su mano hacia él, recibiendo un apretón más fuerte de lo que esperaba, pero pensó que, seguramente George también se había emocionado con todos los acontecimientos de ese día.

Albert ayudó a Candi a subir al vagón, y se instalaron en sus asientos acurrucándose una en los brazos del otro. George los miraba con discreción a través de la ventana, a la distancia. Necesita asegurarse que ambos estaban bien. Satisfecho, vio el tren partir y retomó el camino a su casa para descansar y pensar cómo explicarle a la Tía Elroy esa vorágine de acontecimientos que todavía él, no podía creer.

Albert y Candi dormitaban en el vagón. No habían podido cubrir el costo de un camarote privado, pero eso no importaba. Ya tendrían suficiente privacidad en poco tiempo. Aún dormido, Albert sonreía.

El movimiento armonioso del vagón sumió a Candi en un sueño profundo después de comer, apoyada en el pecho de Albert. Era media tarde cuando el tren arribó a su destino. Albert movió un poco a Candi, y como respuesta ella se acurrucó sin intención de moverse. Albert sonrió y cariñosamente insistió…

_**Candi, amor ¡tenemos que apearnos del tren! Hemos llegado… ¿o prefieres que nos quedemos aquí… indefinidamente?**_ – preguntó insinuante

_**¡No!...**_ – exclamó Candi parándose de golpe… – _**quiero decir, no aquí**_ – su cara ardía y se ocultó nuevamente en su abrazo – _**quiero decir… ¡vamos Albert! Bajemos ya del tren… ¿es que siempre tengo que despertarte?**_ – bromeó guiñándole un ojo mientras se paraba junto a él, tratando de serenarse.

_**¡Ahora resulta que el dormilón soy yo!**_ – contestó Albert con una sonrisa – _**¡vamos de una vez!**_

El carro los dejó frente a la cabaña que habían rentado después de media hora de camino, y luego partió del lugar perdiéndose entre la bruma de la tarde. Finalmente estaban solos. Los nervios empezaron a invadir a la joven. Si el brazo de Albert no estuviera sobre sus hombros, seguro habría salido corriendo presa de pánico. Albert abrió la puerta de la cabaña y metió las maletas. Antes de que Candi reaccionara, dio media vuelta y la cargó con ligereza llevándola hacia el interior.

Candi sentía el aliento delicioso de Albert sobre sus labios, su olor, sus manos fuertes en su cuerpo… y no pudo resistirse más. Tomando su cara con una mano y abrazando su cuello con la otra, empezó a besarlo lentamente, enredando sus dedos en su cabello. Albert temblando la apretó contra si y la depositó suavemente en el sillón más próximo, sin dejar de besarla. Candi suspiró mirándolo con pasión, y le dijo con voz entrecortada

_**Albert… no me dejes jamás…**_ _**no lo soportaría nuevamente…**_

_**Siento como si toda la vida te hubiera esperado**_ \- le dio un nuevo beso recorriendo su cuello y acariciando vehemente su espalda – _**y si me voy, te llevaré conmigo a donde sea...**_

Candi sonrió tranquilizada por las palabras de ese hombre que la volvía loca de ternura. Levantó su mano y con el dedo delineó su perfil, sus mejillas y sus labios. ¡Qué apetecibles lucían esos labios! Albert la atrajo nuevamente hacia si, para besarla febrilmente. No podía separarse. Era un placer que no tendría freno como otras veces. Era suyo, todo suyo, saberlo la embriagaba, la enloquecía. Sus cuerpos empezaron a exigir más cercanía y la ropa fue desapareciendo desordenadamente por la habitación. Albert tenía el torso desnudo y Candi su vestido desabrochado dejando su espalda descubierta. Entonces el se levantó y la tomó de nuevo entre sus brazos dirigiéndose a la recámara. Candi se aferró a él excitada y nerviosa como nunca, "_**mi abrigo perfecto es tu abrazo" **_murmuró pegada a su oído mientras se sujetaba a sus hombros.

No supieron más de sí. Un beso siguió a otro y las manos no podían detenerse acariciando, reclamando lo suyo. Nunca más volverían ser los mismos después de su mutua y ansiada entrega. Candi explotó a su sensualidad y Albert extasiado se entregaba totalmente a esa chica que despertaba recién y que lo colmaba a plenitud.

El amanecer los sorprendió dormidos, acurrucados y muy juntos, respirando el mismo aliento. Albert la atrajo a su pecho desnudo y ella acomodó su cuerpo murmurando su nombre, en un tono nuevo, con sonidos nuevos. Albert sonrió satisfecho y se volvió a dormir abrazando tiernamente a Candi, como esperaba hacerlo siempre.

George arribó a primera hora a la Mansión Andrew en Lakewood y solicitó una audiencia con carácter de urgente a la Señora Elroy. Unos minutos después, Dorothy le avisó que la Señora lo esperaba en la biblioteca.

George tocó levemente la puerta. – _**Adelante**_ – respondió la anciana con un tono altivo.

_**Dorothy por favor, traiga un servicio de té**_ – le pidió la anciana mientras miraba a George. –

Sentada tras el escritorio lo invitó con un movimiento de cabeza para que tomara asiento frente a ella.

_**Bien George, ¿cuál es el asunto que requiere mi atención a esta hora y con tanta urgencia?**_

_**Señora tengo excelentes noticias acerca del paradero de William**_ – soltó George sin más preámbulo

La tía Elroy lanzó un pequeño grito perdiendo la compostura, su mirada llena de esperanza y una sonrisa sincera habían brotado desde el alma. Se levantó del sillón emocionada y caminó unos pasos hacia George

_**Dígame por favor ¿dónde está? ¿porqué no se había puesto en contacto con nosotros?... ¡necesito verlo!... George por favor, ¡lléveme con él!**_

_**Señora Elroy, tenga paciencia por favor. Necesito que me escuche con serenidad, para poder exponer toda la situación que… se nos presenta en estos momentos**_ – dijo George levantándose del asiento y mirándola fijamente –

_**¡Está bien George!**_ – contestó con un ademán dirigiéndose a su sillón nuevamente – _**por favor empiece usted, no me tenga en suspenso. Explíqueme todo lo que sabe George, se lo suplico**_.

_**Bien. Para empezar encontré a William de casualidad hace unos días. Su salud está perfectamente… bueno, eso si no tomamos en cuenta que… ha perdido la memoria… El no recuerda quién es. Por eso no se había comunicado con nosotros. **_

_**¡¿Qué?!... ¡perder la memoria!...Pero ¿cómo le podido pasar?... ¡¿y lo ha dejado solo?!**_ – chilló la tía – _**el**_ _**debe estar aquí, atendido por los mejores médicos….**_

George no la perdía de vista. No quería que se enfermara por la impresión de lo que faltaba por contar. Pero tendría que soportarlo.

_**Todas sus dudas serán aclaradas en unos momentos pero, primero escuche lo que investigué por favor**_ – le dijo con autoridad

Elroy lo miraba expectante y aunque renuente lo obedeció guardando silencio, mientras apretaba un pañuelo entre sus manos. Viéndola más dominada George continuó

_**Estuve investigando por mi cuenta para poder traerle la información lo más completa posible, por eso no vine inmediatamente cuando lo encontré. **_

_**William como usted sabe, se encontraba en África hace un poco más de dos años. Por lo menos fue la última ubicación cierta que teníamos de él, de su paradero. Supongo que buscando la manera de volver a América no tuvo más opción que viajar a… Italia… **_

Aunque era complicado llevar la ilación de esos hechos, la tía lo escuchaba tratando de no perderse. Todo sonaba tan inusitado…

_**El tren en que viajaba William por Italia sufrió un atentado, una bomba me parece… – **_tomando aire continuó_** \- muchas personas y soldados que viajaban en el convoy murieron. William salvó milagrosamente su vida pero terminó en un hospital italiano maltrecho y sin memoria.**_

_**¡Dios mío!**_ – la tía lo escuchaba al borde del asiento - _**¡todo por la absurda necedad de ir a África!.. **_

Ignorando su comentario, George continuó.

_**Según me cuenta… la persona que lo ha cuidado todo este tiempo… el repetía incesantemente la palabra "Chicago" en el Hospital de Italia… no me queda claro como fue, pero alguien tuvo el buen corazón y el buen tino de apoyar a un desconocido sin dinero, para viajar convaleciente hasta América, y luego hasta Chicago,… **_

…_**específicamente al hospital Santa Juana de Chicago…**_

George hizo una pausa para tomar el té que había dejado Dorothy sobre la mesa, dando tiempo de reaccionar a la tía. Cuando la tía Elroy escuchó el nombre del Hospital, un nombre salió inevitablemente de sus labios:

…_**¡Candi!**_

George asintió mirándola fijamente. Tomando un nuevo sorbo de té, prosiguió detallando los hechos.

_**William llegó a Chicago directamente al Hospital donde trabaja Candi. Según me comentaron en el Hospital, sospechaban que se trataba de un espía encubierto, aunque sin pruebas contundentes no pudieron fincarle ningún cargo. Sin embargo, etiquetarlo como "espía" fue suficiente para ganarse el repudio del personal médico. Sin identidad, ni dinero, ni familia, fue asignado al más mísero cuarto del Hospital en dónde la única persona que lo atendió con esmero fue precisamente Candi**_.

_**Como usted recordará, Candi conoció a Albert… es decir a William aquí mismo en Lakewood en aquellos años en que él recorría los bosques de la región… **_

_**Candi y William iniciaron una amistad muy cercana, casi fraternal. Así, cuando el llegó al Hospital, ella lo reconoció enseguida. Candi ignoraba su apellido pues él nunca le confesó abiertamente que era un Andrew, ya que debía mantener en secreto su identidad… Además, para William era refrescante hablar con alguien que no esperaba más de él que su amistad y su cariño…**_

George la miró con intención. Era imprescindible que la tía Elroy entendiera el papel trascendental que había jugado la chica en todo esto. Deliberadamente guardó silencio para dejar que la verdad cayera tal cual en la mente de la tía.

Tras unos segundos eternos, la tía Elroy horrorizada levantó la mirada hacia George:

_**¡William era el vagabundo que Candi albergó todo este tiempo...! **_

_**Así es señora… - **_confirmó George - _**De no ser por Candi, probablemente no hubiéramos sabido más de él**_…

La anciana, apoyó los codos sobre la mesa con la mirada perdida. Recordaba abatida y con coraje cuánto presionó a Candi para que dejara a ese "oportunista" en la calle… Estaba tan arrepentida que no podía ni levantar la cara.

George sintió compasión por la tía, pero no podía parar ahora, así que continuó con delicadeza

_**Durante todo este tiempo Candi y William vivieron juntos, haciéndose pasar por hermanos para evitar suspicacias y malas interpretaciones… en la realidad su relación fue respetuosa y fraternal… y esto además lo puede atestiguar el joven Archie…**_

_**¿Archie?… - **_la tía no esperaba encontrar involucrado a su otro sobrino… pero era lógico, el siempre estaba al pendiente de Candi

_**Archie tampoco conocía a William por lo que para el simplemente era un buen amigo de nombre Albert. Sin sospecharlo Archie estuvo siempre cerca de su tío, e incluso Stear antes de… de que se enlistara en el ejército…**_

La tía Elroy, se levantó acercándose a la ventana. ¿Cómo era posible?... tan cerca…

_**Necesito hablar con Candi y con William, George. Partiremos a Chicago inmediatamente **_– dijo la tía sin dejar de ver el jardín.

_**Ellos no se encuentran en Chicago en estos momentos Señora Elroy…**_ _**Volverán pronto**_… _**están de viaje en un lugar cercano…**_

George suspiró profundamente y dijo con el mayor tacto posible

…_**en su viaje de bodas…**_

La tía Elroy se quedó petrificada. Un escalofrío recorrió su pecho estremeciéndola… su cabeza iba a explotar. Esto era demasiado. La mirada escandalizada de la tía Elroy podía asustar a cualquiera, pero George no se amedrentó.

_**¡Casados!... ¡William y Candi casados!... **_– exclamó con las manos crispadas en su regazo

Azorada lo veía inerme ante los hechos. George no ignoraba la fortaleza de la tía a pesar de su edad, y admiró internamente a esa mujer que había afrontado tantas dificultades. Utilizando todo su aplomo la miró con seriedad y sin más rodeos dijo con voz clara:

_**Así es Señora… Desde el pasado sábado Candi y William son ya marido y mujer…**_

Un pesado silencio reinó en la biblioteca… George aprovechó esa pausa para continuar

…_**y debo agregar Señora Elroy, que nunca los había visto tan felices en toda mi vida…**_

"_**Y así me recuerdes y tengas presente que mi corazón está colgado en tus manos"**__**1**_

Candi y Albert llegaron a su nuevo departamento por la noche. Pagaron al cochero y descendieron cansados pero felices. Albert tomó las maletas para subir al segundo piso del edificio. El departamento los recibió frío y oscuro, pero no importaba. Ya lo estaban llenando de luz y calor desde que dieron el primer paso en él.

A punto de cargar a su esposa para pasar por el umbral, Albert se dobló por un nuevo dolor en las sienes que le atenazaba tremendamente. Con los ojos y puños apretados pudo ver en su mente una serie de imágenes que se sucedían rápidamente… y entonces reconoció en una de ellas a Candi. Abrió los ojos asombrado pero tuvo que recargarse en el marco de la puerta por unos segundos. Candi lo condujo hacia la recámara, pasando sobre sus hombros el brazo laxo de Albert, y le ayudó a recostarse en la cama. Luego salió corriendo por una toalla húmeda. Sabía que la sensación de frescura era lo único que calmaba esos dolores punzantes.

Poco a poco Albert fue recobrando el color en su rostro, y levantó la vista mirándola apenado.

_**Candi, discúlpame… este maldito dolor que surge en el momento más inoportuno.**_

_**Estás disculpado… recuerda lo que dijo el Doctor Martín… esos dolores pueden ser el preámbulo para que recuperes poco a poco tus recuerdos. No te desesperes mi amor, pasarán…**_

Albert la miraba tiernamente. Cerró los ojos mientras el dolor cedía y podía pensar con más claridad.

_**Candi, me acordé de ti**_ – dijo con voz queda.

Candi se alegró de inmediato… eso era una muy buena señal. Sin disimular la esperanza que percibía en ello, lo dejó hablar sin interrupciones.

_**Estabas desmayada junto a una fogata… eras una niña pequeña Candi. Tendrías unos 12 o 13 años me parece… ¿te suena familiar?**_

_**¡Albert! Ese día me rescataste en la cascada cercana a Lakewood… ¡esto hay que celebrarlo!**_ – gritó Candi besándolo en los labios

_**Mm.… ¡Estoy de acuerdo preciosa!... **_ – le contestó atrayéndola hacia el, y rodando suavemente sobre la cama.

El olor del desayuno despertó a Candi. Somnolienta se sentó tanteando con su mano el lugar vacío de Albert. Otra vez se le había adelantado… y además ¡era tardísimo!... De un salto corrió al baño a lavarse la cara y recogerse el cabello mientras elegía en su mente un vestido. Tenía una reunión a primera hora con la jefa de enfermeras. No podía retrasarse, no hoy.

Candi salió rauda de su cuarto para toparse con Albert quién le dedicaba una atractiva sonrisa, y le sostenía en una bolsa de papel el almuerzo que estaba seguro no tendría tiempo de tomar en casa. El entraba una hora después a su trabajo así que todavía no se preparaba para irse.

_**¡Gracias Albert!… el olor es exquisito**_ – le dijo ella acercándose irremisiblemente a sus labios para depositarle un beso- _**… y también la comida tiene un rico aroma**_ – susurró con coquetería.

_**Preciosa, ya te estoy extrañando…**_ \- dijo desnudándola con la mirada y haciéndola enrojecer -… _**¡pero es tardísimo! Tienes que irte ya Candi **_– le urgió él mientras le abrochaba su abrigo ligero y la besaba en la frente.

_**¡Si, si, tienes razón!**_ – Candi corrió a la puerta y enviándole un beso con la mano se despidió - _**¡Hasta la tarde Albert! Cuídate mucho**_.

El torbellino que era su esposa desapareció por la puerta al fin, dejando el departamento vacío en el más amplio sentido de la palabra. Albert respiró su perfume que aún flotaba en el aire, y resignado empezó a prepararse para marchar al trabajo.

Después de la junta de enfermeras, Candi fue requerida por la jefa del piso, para avisarle que tenía una visita importante en el área de espera. Cuando arribó tocó la puerta para anunciarse al tiempo que la abría lentamente… y entonces se quedó aturdida frente a la tía Elroy.

La tía Elroy que nunca se habría dignado a acudir al Hospital, a su lugar de trabajo por considerarlo denigrante para una Andrew…. El origen de la visita no podía ser cualquier cosa, no… _**"Quizás se enteró ya de la boda"**_ pensó preocupada Candi… pero no importaba. Tarde o temprano tenía que enfrentarla y estaba dispuesta a permanecer firme en su amor a Albert.

La voz de la tía la sacó de sus pensamientos.

_**Niña por favor acércate. No muerdo**_ – el tono amable de la tía la desconcertó aún más.

…_**Tía Elroy, me sorprende verla aquí…, disculpe que no la saludara inmediatamente**_ – dijo acercándose a la señora dándole un discreto abrazo, y esperando algún gesto de rechazo ya que a la tía nunca parecía agradarle su compañía.

Elroy la sorprendió nuevamente al tomar una mano de Candi con suavidad e invitarla a sentarse junto a ella.

_**Candi debo ser muy directa… Quiero pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento inexcusable. **_

_**¡¿Usted me pide disculpas?! – **_Candi se levantó con los ojos abiertos, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

_**Así es… como comprenderás esto no es fácil para mí, pero reconozco que me equivoqué contigo… y una Andrew sabe afrontar sus errores.**_

Candi sonrió débilmente, no sabía como reaccionar a "_esa"_ tía Elroy… Estaba preparada para responder a los reproches de siempre, pero esto…

…_**Candi, supe que te casaste…- **_señaló la anciana con mucho tacto

_**¡Tía por favor!.. – **_Candi ya lo veía venir, esperaba algo así_**-. No me alejaré de Albert… debe entender que lo amo más que a mi vida y que no me importa si es o no….**_

_**¡Déjame terminar por favor!**_ – la interrumpió Elroy con una mano en alto – _**por favor**_

Candi se quedó callada. Dijera lo que dijera ese era un punto en el que nunca cedería. Encogiéndose de hombros, tomó asiento frente a ella. La tía era fuerte, pero ella también podía serlo.

_**Candi supe que te casaste… y te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo…**_ \- la anciana la miraba con franco cariño – _**sé que antes fui muy grosera contigo y con ese joven, con tu esposo, aun cuando no lo he conocido… pero George y Archie me hicieron entender tus motivos y los motivos de… Albert... **_

La sorpresa dejó muda a Candi. Era como si estuviera hablando con otra persona y no con la estricta tía Elroy que nunca había hecho más que menospreciarla… Era claro que la señora hablaba con honestidad. Una sonrisa de alivio apareció en su cara. El pensamiento de Candi voló a George y Archie, merecían un monumento por su intervención, al punto de ver esa transformación en la actitud de la tía.

_**¡No sé cómo explicarle lo feliz que me hace con sus palabras tía!**_ …_**Hubiera deseado invitarla a la boda... pero supuse que estaría molesta…**_ – confesó Candi tomando con amor sus manos arrugadas - _**¡Gracias!**_

_**Gracias a ti Candi**_ – la chica la miraba extrañada, ¿por qué le agradecía a ella? – _**ahora... Quisiera pedirte un favor.**_

_**Usted dirá tía Elroy**_ – contestó Candi a la defensiva. No podía evitarlo a pesar de todo lo que la tía le había dicho.

_**Quisiera que aceptaras una invitación a comer en la Mansión aquí en Chicago, para conocer a Albert y darle la bienvenida a… a la familia… sé que es repentina la invitación, pero deseo enmendar lo errado…**_

_**Tendré que consultarlo con el… **_– respondió Candi mordiéndose un labio, lo último que quería era incomodar a Albert –_**…aunque casi puedo asegurarle que aceptará. Albert es un buen hombre… y además me gustaría que lo conociera**_.

_**Gracias hija**_ – Elroy se contenía apenas; "es un buen hombre"… si efectivamente así es William. No era su costumbre llorar pero ya estaba vieja y cansada, y dejando unas lágrimas escapar, finalizó – _** Espero tus noticias.**_

"**y así me recuerdes y tengas presente que mi corazón está colgado en tus manos" ****1**

Candi y Albert arribaron a la Mansión de Chicago en un auto que la tía Elroy envió a por ellos.

No hablaron mucho durante el recorrido. Los nervios los mantenían alertas. Candi recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Albert, dejando escapar un suspiro nervioso. _**"Lo que ha de ser, que sea"**_, pensó sin sospechar que la cuestión de la boda había pasado a un segundo o tercer plano, dentro de todo lo que estaba a punto de revelarse.

No bien habían cruzado el portal de la Mansión, Albert se irguió en el asiento del auto.

Un sudor frío recorrió su espalda mientras se asomaba por la ventanilla observando con ansiedad, los jardines y detalles del paisaje por los que iban pasando. Su corazón y su respiración iban a galope. Conocía esos parajes, no podía explicarlo pero estaba seguro.

Candi se sobresaltó ante ese repentino cambio. Temía que le sobreviniera una de esas intensas jaquecas que lo agobiaban, y acarició su frente mirándolo con ternura. Albert abrazó a Candi contra su pecho y trató de serenarse…, pero fue imposible. Ante sus ojos espantados se materializó, la visión de dos niños corriendo entre las sombras de los árboles del jardín. Un pequeño niño rubio y sonriente perseguía a una bella joven unos años mayor, cuya cabellera dorada flotaba desordenada al ritmo de su carrera… las figuras se esfumaron en el aire, justo antes de entrar a un bosquecillo de álamos.

Albert cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse, pero en realidad sus manos temblaban visiblemente y pequeñas gotas de sudor cubrían su frente. Apretó nuevamente la mano de Candi. ¿Acaso estaba perdiendo la razón…?

Llegaron al porche de la entrada y descendieron del auto. Albert se sostuvo de la puerta del auto un momento mirando la casona.

_**Albert, ¿te sientes bien?... amor…**_ \- preguntó Candi en voz baja – _**podemos retirarnos en el momento que desees, si quieres…**_

_**No, no. Estoy bien Candi… es solo que… este lugar…**_ \- Albert giraba observando detenidamente los detalles más insignificantes con sumo interés y preocupación – _**este lugar...**_

…_**le resulta muy familiar **_– completó George parado bajo el marco del gran portón que daba entrada a la Mansión. - _**Señorita Candi, Señor Albert… **_\- los saludó con una sonrisa que intentaba ser tranquilizadora – _**todo tiene una explicación… ¿serían tan amables de acompañarme por favor?**_

La pareja se miró por un momento, y luego tomados de la mano caminaron obedientes hacia él.

El recibidor de la mansión provocó una nueva oleada de pánico en Albert… tras dudar un segundo continuó caminando precedido por George hacia la biblioteca. La amplia y pulcra estancia, los sillones de piel, el olor de los añejos libros ordenados impecablemente en los estantes, los ventanales, las cortinas... Albert miraba todo impactado, sin ver ni saludar a nadie. Se detuvo frente a un retrato de una joven rubia de ojos verdes, cuya mirada cariñosa parecía escapar del lienzo…

_**Rosee**_…. – susurró Albert con los ojos húmedos… miró a Candi temblando… - _**es Rosee…**_

Candi se sentía presa de un cuento de horror… Todo aquello parecía tan misterioso y desconcertante que a duras penas podía mantener algo de cordura, pero no podía hacer más que seguir de cerca de Albert, ya que no había soltado su mano ni un segundo. Cuando Albert mencionó el nombre de la joven de la pintura, Candi se impactó: _**"¿Cómo sabía Albert, el nombre de la madre de Anthony?"**_ dirigió implorante una miraba hacia George y a Archie buscando respuestas. Los semblantes afectuosos de los hombres tranquilizaron a Candi lo suficiente, para conducir a un anonadado Albert a uno de los sillones más alejados al escritorio.

Desde el momento en que vio al joven traspasar la puerta, la tía Elroy que había hecho acopio de todo su aplomo para esa reunión, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas corrieran surcando sus mejillas… más aún cuando Albert mencionó el nombre que le daba de pequeño a su querida sobrina fallecida. El alivio de encontrarlo se mezclaba con la expectación de saber cómo tomaría todo lo que estaba a punto de conocer. Incapaz de hablar, cedió a George la palabra con una mirada suplicante.

George, que había permanecido de pie junto a la puerta se adelantó un poco, y centró toda su atención en la pareja de jóvenes recién casados. Aún para George era difícil elegir las palabras adecuadas. Cerró los ojos y recordó todos aquellos momentos compartidos con Albert desde su niñez… sonrió y con más seguridad empezó a hablar con un matiz casi paternal.

_**Antes que nada… deben saber que ambos cuentan con el aprecio y cariño de todos los aquí reunidos… y que es un honor tenerlos aquí. **_

Candi miró de soslayo a la tía Elroy, por un segundo esperando alguna objeción, pero la anciana estaba pendiente de las palabras de George y no se percató de la mirada furtiva de la chica. Posó su mano libre sobre el brazo de Albert mientras George continuaba hablando.

_**Es necesario tratar con ustedes un asunto de suma importancia, que puede aclarar muchas dudas y preguntas…,**_

George se detuvo un poco, corrigiendo el tono con el que había empezado. Suavizando la voz para quitar gravedad a lo que estaba por describir

_**Estén tranquilos por favor, no hay de qué preocuparse**_…

Caminó unos pasos hacia la chimenea y continuó.

_**Hay que resaltar ciertos antecedentes fundamentales sobre todo considerando al Señor Albert que nos acompaña**_

_**De origen escocés, la familia Andrew es una de las más antiguas, poderosas y respetadas de Chicago, y me atrevería a decir del país. Hace años, todos los negocios, empresas y la misma familia se han sometido al liderazgo de un hombre justo y sabio: el bisabuelo William. El representa la autoridad, la cabeza del emporio y ha sido también quien ha mantenido a la familia unida a pesar de las dificultades. El bisabuelo es además de todo lo que acabo de explicar, una persona entrañable y querida para quienes tenemos el placer de conocerlo.**_

George hizo una pausa, esperando alguna pregunta.

_**Es importante mencionar una particularidad sobre el bisabuelo William; siempre ha actuado de incógnito… solo pocas personas lo conocemos. El bisabuelo William nunca se ha presentado a la sociedad, no ha interactuado con los principales accionistas de las empresas Andrew, ni si quiera ha participado en las fiestas y ceremonias familiares, ningún retrato suyo adorna los muros de su oficina o de su casa… **_

Albert no sabía hacia donde iba George con toda la información que evidentemente trataba de simplificar, pero no perdía detalle tratando de entender qué tenía que ver todo eso con Candi y con él mismo. Independientemente de la expectación de Albert, Candi recogía cada palabra de George que develaba por fin el misterio en torno al bisabuelo, a quién nunca había conocido pero con quién siempre se había sentido tan ligada. George los miró por unos segundos y prosiguió

_**Todos sabemos que el hermano de la Señora Elroy, el Señor William Andrew, tuvo una hija llamada Rossemary… – miró a Albert haciendo hincapié en el nombre de la joven y señalando el retrato de la misma– quién fuera la madre del joven Anthony. Pero solo pocos miembros del consejo de la familia, la Señora Elroy y un servidor, recordamos la existencia del hijo menor del Señor William…**_

_**Cuando falleció el Señor William y posteriormente la niña Rossemary, el pequeño William pasó a ser el principal heredero de la fortuna de la familia. Pero el era solo un niño. Con la intención de protegerlo y evitar especulaciones en torno al futuro de los negocios de la familia y posibles complicaciones o luchas de poder entre la parentela, el consejo y la Señora Elroy decidieron guardar su identidad en secreto, mientras el pequeño se preparaba para asumir el lugar que le correspondía al cumplir la mayoría de edad. La Señora Elroy tomó el control de todo apoyada en el Consejo. Yo honrosamente fungí como tutor del pequeño, a quién he visto crecer y de quién me siento orgulloso, si se me permite decirlo…**_

George se tomó un poco más de tiempo para proseguir. Realmente quería a Albert como a un hijo y no quería lastimarlo. Fijó sus ojos en el joven rubio. Confiando en la fortaleza y buen juicio que pese a perder la memoria había mantenido intactos, dijo pausadamente sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

_**El joven William…**_ \- respiró profundamente - … _**William se revelaba internamente a las reglas impuestas por la… sociedad**_ – la Señora Elroy tosió un poco y se acomodó en su sillón al escucharlo. Archie no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, aunque lo disimuló hábilmente - _**... cuando el joven terminó su preparación académica y se suponía que finalmente asumiría su puesto… bueno William decidió tomar la vida… digamos… con más holgura… y postergó su presentación formal a la sociedad y a la familia…**_

_**Ello no significó dejar sus obligaciones, ya que a distancia a través de su servidor atendía los asuntos que la empresa y la familia le exigían, sin descuidarlos de modo alguno. William siguiendo sus impulsos liberó un poco de la carga que pesaba sobre sus hombros… **_

_**Para el resto de la familia y la sociedad, el joven William que representaba toda la autoridad del emporio, se conoció con el título de bisabuelo William… **_

Los ojos rasos de lágrimas de Candi miraban a George con una expresión vacilante. Mirando tiernamente a Candi, George se acercó hacia ella diciendo

_**William… el mismo que decidió por convicción propia y también apoyado en la petición de los jóvenes Archie, Stear y Anthony, adoptar a la señorita Candi, amparándola en los años más difíciles de su niñez.**_

Candi no daba crédito… -_**"entonces fue ese joven William y no el bisabuelo quién me adoptó"-… **_Archie la miraba con cariño. Albert la acercó a su costado depositando un beso breve en su cabello. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para concentrarse en la voz de George, que escuchaba como entre sueños.

_**William quiso vivir esos años de libertad, ya que sabía que una vez presentado formalmente a accionistas y a la misma familia no podría, pues estaría abocado de lleno a los negocios… **_

Respirando profundamente, concluyó lentamente…

…_**y se convirtió en un vagabundo de los bosques de Lakewood y sus alrededores…**_

El pesado silencio que siguió a esta última frase era agobiante. Todos los sucesos que la vincularon con el bisabuelo y con Albert se sucedieron en segundos en la mente de Candi y de pronto la certeza de toda esa información se materializó.

El bisabuelo William no existía, no como lo había imaginado tantos años… y al escribirle cartas y al pensar en el, en realidad estaba pensando en…

Candi emitió un grito sofocado y se levantó llevándose las manos al corazón. Su mirada angustiada iba de George a Albert, quién se había puesto de pie tras ella, respirando agitadamente, asumiendo con dificultad la realidad. George asintió respondiendo a la pregunta que los ojos de Candi le exigían, y luego les dijo con calma:

_**El nombre completo de William, es William Albert Andrew…**_

Candi cerró los ojos con fuerza dejando salir un agónico suspiro mientras lloraba sin cesar. _**"Mi Albert es el bisabuelo William"**_ se repetía _**"¿cómo es posible?... ¿qué pasará ahora?"**_ sus pensamientos se agolparon en la mente mientras temblaba como una hoja. Sin pensarlo más, se despegó del brazo de Albert y salió corriendo de la biblioteca…

_**¡Candi!**_ – gritó Albert - _**¡Candi!**_

Albert salió tras ella desbocado. Estaba desorientado en esa casa tan grande, no sabía hacia dónde ir. El ruido de una puerta azotándose fue su guía y corrió a toda prisa para llegar a la terraza que daba paso al extenso jardín de la propiedad, justo a tiempo para ver la figura de la chica internándose en el bosquecillo que habían visto al llegar a la mansión.

Candi corría entre los árboles y arbustos, hasta que tropezó y cayó entre la hierba. De rodillas apoyando sus manos en el piso, Candi jadeaba sin aliento. Un grito ahogado escapó de su garganta…

_**¡Albert!... ¡Albert!... ¡es el abuelo William… es un Andrew….! Y yo, yo… **_\- se cubrió la cara con agonía – ¡**…no podré quedarme a su lado…!**

Albert cubierto de sudor, se sostenía aterrado de un tronco. Nada de lo que había escuchado esa tarde era tan insoportable como las palabras de Candi.

Corrió y cayó de rodillas al lado de Candi atrapándola en su abrazo, fundiéndola a su pecho sin darle oportunidad de volver a escapar. Ella forcejeo un poco y luego se derrumbó llorando a mares, sin fuerzas para seguir huyendo. Albert trataba de calmarse para poder hablar, porque sentía un nudo en la garganta que se lo impedía. Sin soltarla, empezó a desahogarse con dificultad

_**¡Candi, sé que esto es increíble!... pero por increíble que parezca tiene sentido para mí… ¡No sé cómo pero… sé que es verdad!... ¿me comprendes?**_

Asintiendo con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y sin emitir ningún sonido, Candi se separó un poco para mirarlo fijamente. Albert con los ojos brillantes, buscó sus labios y la besó posesivamente tratando de transmitirle la certeza de su amor, hasta que la falta de aire los obligó a tomar un respiro.

_**Candi, ¿me amas? **_– le pregunto sin dejar de ver sus ojos húmedos

_**¿Cuál es la diferencia Albert? Yo te amo con toda mi alma**_ – respondió Candi colgada de su camisa – …_**pero ahora que sabes quién eres yo no soy quién para…**_

Albert negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, interrumpiendo a Candi con un grito angustiado:

_**¡Júrame amor, que pase lo que pase no te alejarás de mí…!-**_ las lágrimas de Albert la desarmaron por completo

_**¡Júrame que me seguirás queriendo a pesar de ser ahora alguien diferente a quién tu pensabas…!**_

Candi se quedo pasmada. Albert estaba angustiado y asustado por toda esa revelación, tanto o más que ella misma. El no había tenido la culpa de toda la cadena de hechos que los habían vuelto a reunir. Ella lo retuvo en su departamento cuando el quiso marcharse lejos, al salir del Hospital. Se enamoraron limpiamente sin prejuicios… No podía condenarlo ni condenarse ella misma a la infelicidad por ese juego del destino, ninguno de los dos lo merecía. El fuerte pálpito en su pecho, le recordó las razones por las cuales se había enamorado de ese hombre.

Entre lágrimas Candi acarició el cabello de su esposo y deposito un besó largo en sus labios.

El la veía preso de pavor, _**"¡me dejará, se irá de mí!"**_ se torturaba creyendo ver en su beso una despedida velada…. ¡no podía perderla!, prefería ignorar todo lo que acababa de descubrir antes que perderla.

Candi lo abrazó. Llorando aún, levantó la vista hacia él y le dedicó una sonrisa deliciosa.

_**Albert no me importa quién seas para los demás, ni tu apellido, ni tu origen… yo sé quién eres en lo más profundo, en lo más simple… eres y siempre serás el amor de mi vida… y te acompañaré mientras tenga aliento.**_

En un suspiró Albert liberó de un tajo todas su angustia. Abrazó a su esposa largamente mientras acariciaba su cabello, besaba sus labios y su cuello respirando su perfume, embriagándose nuevamente de su mirada. Acurrucándola en su pecho con fuerza, le dijo – _**Te amo Candi**_

Estando juntos, podría lidiar con lo que fuera.

En silencio Archie, George y la tía Elroy permanecían en la biblioteca esperando noticias de Albert y Candi.

La tía Elroy apoyada en su bastón, se negó a tomar asiento. Ella había consultado con el doctor Martín, los posibles riesgos que conllevaría en la salud de William la revelación de su identidad real, pero el mismo se lo había recomendado. "_**Albert es un joven fuerte, señora y podrá soportarlo. Todo saldrá bien"**_. Si en un principio dudaba de la capacidad del galeno, ahora la tía estaba segura de ello. Pero tenía miedo…

_**Todo saldrá bien señora, estoy seguro – **_decía George tratando de calmar los ánimos de la tía, de Archie y los suyos propios.

Archie se dejó caer en un sillón preocupado. El mismo todavía no se acostumbraba a toda esa idea del abuelo William, así que imaginaba lo que estaba sintiendo Candi… Esperaba que Albert tuviera la suficiente entereza para salir airoso, le preocupaba una recaída en su salud… No soportó más y se levantó.

_**Voy a buscarlos**_ – y se encaminó a la puerta

En ese momento apareció la pareja con una expresión seria, aunque con mayor sosiego, lo que disminuyó la tensión que pesaba en el ambiente.

_**Nos vamos ahora a casa… espero comprendan, necesitamos estar solos **_– comentó Albert sin soltar la mano de Candi

_**Es comprensible William… quiero decir, Albert**_ – la tía caminó hacia Candi y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas, ofreciendo una caricia discreta_**…**_

_**Tía… yo… volveremos pronto**_ – contestó Candi agotada por tantas emociones.

_**Por favor tómense el tiempo que consideren necesario…**_ – la tía Elroy sonrió, y parándose junto a Archie dijo – _**sabremos esperar**_

**Epílogo**

Semanas después, Albert y Candi se instalaron en la Mansión. Albert aún no recobraba la memoria, sino solo fracciones aisladas de recuerdos, pero el diagnóstico del Dr. Martín era muy prometedor y por lo pronto, las jaquecas se habían espaciado hasta casi desaparecer.

De forma conjunta Albert, George y la tía Elroy habían decidido esperar un poco más para presentarlo a la sociedad formalmente como cabeza del clan Andrew, para evitarle presiones adicionales. Al paso de los meses, Albert empezó a desenvolverse con fluidez en los ámbitos empresariales y de los negocios de la familia, apoyado siempre por George y por Archie.

George le explicó que luego de la boda religiosa en el Hogar de Pony, se había avocado a realizar los trámites de forma expedita para que Candi dejara de ser la hija adoptiva del bisabuelo William. El matrimonio civil se formalizó en breve en una ceremonia privada en Lakewood y Candi recuperó el apellido Andrew, pero esta vez como esposa del jefe de la familia.

Para evitarle disgustos innecesarios, Albert le había pedido a Candi que no estuviera presente en la reunión con los Leegan, a quienes la tía Elroy había convocado. La tía quería poner las cosas en claro con los Leegan a la brevedad, para evitar que siguieran ensuciando la imagen de Candi y del mismo William.

El Sr. Leegan aunque sorprendido, presentó sus respetos a Albert, pero no así Sara, Elisa y Neil. Si bien tuvieron que tragarse el coraje de saber que el "mísero vago" que vivía con Candi era el bisabuelo William y por lo tanto estaban supeditados a él, habían reaccionado con histeria e indignación al saber a Candi la esposa de la cabeza de la familia.

_**¡Candi lo sabía! Estoy segura tía Elroy ¡ella lo planeó!... ¿es que no lo pueden ver?... ¡maquinó toda esta farsa para aprovecharse y quedarse con todo!**_ – gritaba con desprecio Elisa perdiendo completamente la compostura.

_**¡Elisa Leegan, haz el favor de callarte!**_ – la voz fulminante de la tía Elroy paralizó a Elisa al instante. Jamás la había escuchado tan enojada.

¡_**Pero tía, entienda por favor!..**_ – dijo tratando de ser conciliadora mientras miraba a su madre buscando apoyo _**\- es evidente que esa arpía… - **_

_**¡Esta es la última vez que usted le falta el respeto a mi esposa!**_ – la voz grave y furiosa de Albert resonó sobre los chillidos de Elisa, haciendo que ésta se encogiera temerosa y furibunda. Los ojos de Albert se clavaron en ella terminantemente

_**William, creo que está exagerando... Elisa solo trata de defender los intereses de la familia…**_ – interrumpió indignada Sara, levantándose de su asiento

_**¡Silencio!**_ – la voz de Albert no admitía replica – _**Personalmente me encargaré de que Elisa sea excluida del testamento y cualquier beneficio proveniente de los Andrew a partir del día de hoy.**_

_**¡Esto es inadmisible!...**_ – objetó gritando Sara – _**¡no lo permitiré!... me quejaré ante el Consejo y …**_

_**Señora… el Consejo soy yo**_ – respondió Albert con calma y sin pestañear ante la mirada atónita de la mujer - _**Una cosa más… cualquier rumor u acción ejercida contra mi esposa o la familia, por mínima que sea, será atribuida automáticamente a ustedes y será suficiente para desheredar a Neil y a usted misma, tal como pasa ahora con Elisa…. ¿queda claro?...**_

_**Tía…**_ \- rogó Sara

_**Y por favor, evítenme la pena de verlos…**_ \- intervino Albert antes de retirarse– _**a menos que sean requeridos explícitamente, no se presentarán más a los eventos propios de la familia… mientras asumen su situación, y para tranquilidad de todos solo me dirigiré al Sr. Leegan aquí presente.**_

"_**Quizás no fue coincidencia encontrarme contigo**_

_**Tal vez esto lo hizo el destino…"**__**1**_

Candi tomó su libro preferido y se sentó en la mecedora del recibidor, en la Mansión Andrew, preparándose para una larga espera. Pese al cansancio por un arduo día de trabajo en el Hospital, lo único que quería era verlo. Sabía que el la buscaría en cuanto abriera la puerta como cada día desde que se había incorporado con George al negocio familiar.

El ruido de un auto alertó a Candi, quién se incorporó alisando algunas arrugas de su vestido y arreglando su cabello frente a un gran espejo, para luego sentarse nuevamente fingiendo estar concentrada en su libro. La puerta se abrió y Albert apareció con un portafolio en la mano y su abrigo colgando del brazo. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro cuando la vio ahí sentada esperándolo. Candi levantó la vista mirándolo con adoración. Cada vez le parecía más guapo, cada día lo quería más. Soltó el libro y corrió a su encuentro. Sonriendo, Albert besó con avidez sus labios recorriendo su espalda lentamente.

_**¿Te gustaría salir un momento al jardín?**_ – le propuso Albert – _**solo unos momentos a la luz de la luna ¿qué te parece preciosa?**_

_**¡Vamos!**_ – fue la respuesta rápida de la chica

Caminaron unos metros perdidos entre los árboles cercanos, tomados de la mano. Empezaba a refrescar. Candi se recargó en su pecho, jugando con las solapas de su traje.

_**A veces me pregunto Albert… ¿dónde estaríamos si hubieras recobrado la memoria antes… si hubieras sabido antes quién eras? Probablemente no estaríamos juntos… al ser un Andrew estarías casado con alguna dama de sociedad… y quizás…**_

Albert besó a su esposa con pasión y luego le dijo al oído:

_**Estaríamos exactamente igual que ahora Candi. No importa cómo ni cuándo, pero estaría contigo… estoy seguro de ello.**_

* * *

**Notas del autor **

Este es mi cuarto minific a partir de la historia de Candi y Albert dentro de lo que he llamado "Historias dentro de la historia".

En "Contigo…", los subtítulos marcados en azul fueron tomados de la letra de la canción "Colgando en tus manos" (1) de Carlos Baute, El resto del relato es inédito, cualquier semejanza con otros fic o relatos de Candi, es mera coincidencia. El mini se editó el 23 de abril de 2010.

Me gustaría saber su opinión en a_velardediaz .mx

¡Hasta pronto!

**Angie Velarde**

**Historias dentro de la historia. CONTIGO…**

Angie Velarde, octubre 2009

a_velardediaz .mx

1\. Subtítulos tomados de canción "Colgando en tus manos" de Carlos Baute


End file.
